In His Dreams
by XXRakaraXX
Summary: Sam is being haunted by a figure that he faced in his past. Unsure of how to handle it, he keeps his growing fears to himself, distancing himself from his brother, Dean. Can Sam overcome his nightmare and find the strength to confide in his brother, or will he allow his nightmares to consume him in silence?


It was that voice again; that voice that sent shivers down his spine and made all rational thought abandon him, leaving him only with the desperate need to hide. Even though he couldn't put a face to the voice, he feared it like he had never feared anything before. It used to haunt him every night for years, and though he thought that he succeed in casting it away, now it was back, seeking him out in the dark.

"Sammy," the voice cooed in a low raspy tone. It was barely spoken louder than a whisper, but Sam Winchester could hear it as if it was spoken directly into his ear.

Scanning the darkness that surrounded him with wide eyes, Sam backed away with hurried steps, desperate to reclaim the light that was beckoning him to its warmth. He had to get away. He couldn't let it catch him and keep him in the dark anymore.

"Sammy." Warm breath hit Sam in his face causing him to forget every defense move he had been taught. He couldn't get himself to move as his feet remained glued to the ground, and his breath flew out of his body, leaving him scared stiff and gasping for air.

"There you are. It's been too long." A forceful hand grabbed his face in a crushing grip and slammed him into the ground. Squeezing his eyes shut and shaking uncontrollably, Sam opened his mouth and called for the only thing that would save him from this monster and free him from this torture. "DEAN!"

Sam jumped up in bed with a loud gasp and bunched the comforter underneath him in his hands, looking desperately around the room for the monster. Flinching hard as he was suddenly encased in a bright light, he looked over to the left at the sound of an unknown rustling. Sam then released the comforter from his grip and sagged in relief at the sight of his brother sitting up and bed, looking at him with a puzzled look.

"Sammy," Dean called out in a questioning voice. "You alright man?" Though Dean's voice sounded rough from sleep, the concern present was just as easy to hear.

Sam swallowed hard, desperate to calm himself down and then heaved a sigh. "Y-yeah Dean. I'm okay. Sorry I woke you." He wasn't okay. He wanted to tell Dean that the dream frightened him so much that he didn't think that he could get back to sleep again. He wanted to tell him that he thought that it was over and that he would never have to hear that voice again, but now that he had, he was so scared that he wanted to just dissolve into his bed, never to be bothered again. He needed Dean reassure him and to make things better just like he did when they were kids, but he couldn't get himself to ask Dean for the help that he needed. He was a grown man now, and he couldn't ask his brother to baby him and protect him from his nightmares. Dean protected him from everything; all the things they hunted and all the people who tried to hurt him. He couldn't ask him to protect him from his dreams too. He was an adult. He handled it before, so he could handle it again.

Dean raised his eyebrows at the sight his brother made. He had raised Sam all his life, and he knew when he was lying. The boy looked like he had just seen his first vengeful spirit and was ready to pass out in horror. Shaking his head to wake himself up, Dean swung his feet out from under the sheets and placed them on the ground, standing up and making his way over to Sam's bed. Seeing the wide brown eyes stare at him with fear and hopefulness spurned him on. Chick flick moment be damned. He sat down on the edge of Sam's bed and put his hand on Sam's shoulder, squeezing gently. "What's going on man? Did you have a vision?"

Sam blanched for a moment. He couldn't understand how Dean was sitting next to him when he was in his bed a mere second ago, and he couldn't understand what he just said as his mind was foggy. Moving his gaze to Dean's eyes, he tilted his head. "Huh?"

Dean wanted to laugh at the puppy like move. His brother resembled a giant puppy with his large eyes and confused face. Snorting at the thought, Dean shook his head and silently reprimanded himself. Something was bothering Sam and now wasn't the time to tease him. "Did you have a vision?" He repeated slower and watched Sam's expression intently. Sam seemed just as confused as he was the first time he asked, so he was about to repeat himself for the third time, when Sam did something strange. He grabbed Dean's arm in both of his trembling hands and lurched forward as if he was going to be sick.

"Vision?" Sam practically shouted in his brother's face after fully grasping what Dean asked. "You think that was a vision?" He didn't think of that. He had only thought that it was the horrible nightmare that he frequently had in college, but now that Dean asked if it could be a vision, he couldn't help but think that maybe it was. Was he having visions back at Stanford, but he just didn't know about it? Was all the things that monster did to him in his dreams really going to happen someday? He didn't even realize that he started to hyperventilate until he felt familiar hands moving his body into a sitting position, pushing his head down gently.

After a moment of hearing nothing but a buzzing sound in his ears, Sam could hear his brother call out his name in desperation. Not wanting his brother to worry about him, Sam forced himself to relax. Taking a deep breath that sounded just as pained as the crushing feeling in his chest, Sam lifted his head and looked up into Dean's eyes. Dean looked anxious and was holding Sam's shoulders as if he was afraid that he was going to fall forward and off the bed. Opening his mouth to tell Dean that he was fine, Sam had to close his eyes and turn his head away as Dean interrupted him before he could get one word out.

"What the hell Sammy! What did you see?"

Sam cringed at the volume of his brother's voice. Dean sounded pissed, but Sam knew his brother well enough to know that the angry tone was just a cover to mask his fear. Taking another deep breath, Sam looked back at Dean who was clearly impatient and itching to know what was going on. "I-I. " Sam wanted to smack himself for stuttering. Dean would never let it go if he couldn't get himself to sound a little in control. "I just had a really bad dream Dean. It wasn't a vision." He was trying to convince himself that just as much as he was trying to convince Dean. It couldn't be a vision. It just couldn't.


End file.
